Luna's Wishes
by emuroo
Summary: Luna is in seventh year, and she wishes on a star. Oneshot. SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS. Part of the Reflections series.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Even if I wish that it did. Oh well.

Luna's Wishes

I, Luna Lovegood, am sitting next to the window in my dorm. I am looking out the window and I am wishing. Wishing on a star.

I know what you're thinking. 'Loony Lovegood is wishing on a star? That's way too normal for her. Shouldn't she wish on crumply snorkels or something like that?' First of all, that's not what they're called. They're crumple-horned sno- You know what? I'm not even going to bother! You don't care, do you? Second of all, I can wish on whatever she wants to! Oh dear, I'm talking to my self as though I was someone else again. That didn't even make sense. Any way, wishes.

I wish that I could be different.

Different from how I am now, I mean. I don't want to be any more different from other people. It already makes them dislike me.

I don't know why I'm so upset about being different. After all, I'm a seventeen-year-old girl. You'd think that I'd be able to deal with teasing. I think that many people believe that I love it. That I want to be weird. But, today, when the Creeveys

were calling me loony, and saying I'd never be good for anything I just about snapped. I almost told them what Harry told me about the deathly hallows. He explained it to me; he said that I deserved to know since it was my dad that first told him about them. I wanted to prove to those _stupid _boys that my knowledge could be useful.

I suppose that using some of the spells and stuff I learned in the DA probably proved that, though. They deserved it.

Sometimes I wish that I _was _more logical. That I didn't have so many supposedly 'crackpot' ideas, so that no one would see me as being different. I guess that you could say that I wish that I were like Hermione. She has no imagination, or so it seems. She is nice, but she won't listen to my ideas. She thinks that it's all nonsense. After all, she's never seen a heliopath, or anything like that. Maybe she just needs to open her eyes.

After all, even though they all think I'm nuts, I was right about the thestrals, even though most people can't see them! Why can't I be right about the rest of this? Because it isn't in any of their stupid books? That's ridiculous.

I wish that more people wanted to be my friends.

I have Ginny, but I wish that there were someone else, maybe even some one in my own house, Ravenclaw. But they're all too logical. Some of them have even said that I'm the sorting hat's first mistake. One time that girl, the one Harry went on a date with, said that. Cho Chang I think her name was. They think that I should be in Hufflepuff, or maybe not even in any house, because I'm just too strange.

I cried for a few hours after they first said that. Ginny found me in Moaning Myrtle's loo. She told me that they were wrong, that there wasn't anything wrong with me, and that I was a wonderful person.

It meant so much to me, that she cared enough to come find me when she heard that I was missing. No one else did. Even though I'd missed the second half of the day's lessons not even my dorm mates, the girls I _sleep_ with came looking. Ginny admitted that she had found out that I was gone when she over heard them laughing about it in Care of Magical Creatures. They knew I was gone, but they didn't care!

Ginny really is wonderful. I am glad that she will say these things to me, they mean a lot.

I wish I understood the Department of Mysteries.

This wish might seem strange, but I think that I was one of the few people in our little group who saw (and, more importantly, heard) a fair bit of what was in there. I think that I came closer to the truth than anyone, except maybe Harry.

Don't say that I can't have, just because I thought the brains were aquavirius maggots, that was different. I'm thinking in particular of the veil. The one Sirius Black (who is actually _not_ Stubby Boardman) fell through. Harry and I were the only ones who heard the voices.

Still, I know what the veil was. It led to the realm of the dead. I can't explain how I know, so if I told some one like Hermione they probably would say that I was totally wrong.

But I know that I'm not. I'm just so certain.

I wonder if Neville heard the voices as well. He can see the thestrals, can't he? I wonder who he saw die. I saw my mother, of course, and I think that Harry's was Cedric Diggory, the boy Voldemort killed.

I wish that my mother wasn't dead.

That's something that no one knows. When people ask I tell them that I know I'll see her in the afterlife, and that I've still got Dad. But deep down I wish that my mother had been there for me as I've grown up.

There are so many things I never did with her. So much that I missed.

Dad is wonderful, he really is, but... I don't know, it just isn't the same.

I think that that's part of what draws me to Harry. His mum is dead too. In fact, I had mine for longer than he had his. That must be so awful, never knowing your mum at all, I mean. At least I have memories.

Sometimes I just feel so sad when I think about her being dead. I usually try to comfort myself with the excuses that I usually give peaople, about how I'll see her again, and having dad.

Those are the things that I, Luna Lovegood, wish for.

Author's note: I want to do more of these, a series of oneshots, with each one being about a different person's wishes. If you have a character that you want me to do, suggest it in a review. I hope that you liked the story. I promise to respond to all reviews.


End file.
